


Second Star To The Right

by cuddlyreyes



Series: Second Star To The Right [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kara is peter pan, Peter Pan AU, eventual sanvers, eventual supercorp, everyone is the lost boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: Faith, Trust, and Pixie DustKara Zor-El, the girl who never grew up, and her adventures with the children she brought to Neverland.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone, Thanks for giving this little idea a chance! This piece is a one shot but I'd love to expand this universe! If you have any prompts you'd love to see added here, comment below or find me on tumblr @cuddlyreyes!

If one were to look at the sky on any given night, in any part of the world, a few things were certain. One, the moon would be present in any of its many phases; even on the nights it is hidden away it still stands guard among the stars. Two, the moon is always accompanied by its stars, but two in particular shine just a bit brighter than all the rest. 

And three, there are always children staring up at the moon and the stars and the comforting darkness of the night sky, dreaming of a world where all is happy, where children roam free and playtime never ends.

This place is known as Neverland.

Neverland was a dream for any person, old or young. Responsibilities were non-existent, the beaches were beautiful and the forests were filled with creatures that most people could only imagine. Fairies roamed among the flowers, mermaids swam in the coves, wolves and bears made the cuddliest of friends, and the Neverland natives who roamed the mountains and paths always told the best stories. 

Among all of these people and beasts, a girl made of sunshine and the clear water of the ocean called Neverland home. Kara Zor-El, the girl who never grew up, flew over the treetops, chased the mermaids through the waves, wrestled with the bears and traded stories with the Natives. Her life on Neverland was one that was bright, full of fun, yet she was lonely. Her only companion was a small fairy by the name of Astra, and Kara longed for friends to run through the forests with.

Kara, in her ever present desire for adventure, began to wander through the clouds away from Neverland. She found her way to the world that most of us inhabit, flying by the light of the moon to observe the people and admire the children’s dreams that danced beneath the stars. To Kara, this was the best part, she watched slumbering children ride on the backs of dinosaurs, fly with fairies, and rule giant kingdoms as princes and princesses all in the comfort of their beds. 

It wasn’t until Kara witnessed her first nightmare that she even knew something so terrible could plague a child so pure. Kara then knew she had a mission. She began traveling the world, battling nightmares when she could, soothing distraught children when she could not. She had never interacted with a human while awake until one fateful night when her shadow escaped her to have its own adventures. She and Astra chased the blasted thing to a small seaside town of Midvale where a house stood atop the cliffs over a roaring sea. 

Kara saw her shadow slide into a cracked window of the house and she cursed to herself.

“Blasted thing…” She mumbled, floating alongside the outside of the house. She peeked in the window and saw a girl, around fourteen years old, hunched over a desk and snoozing on top of a large book under the light of a small desk lamp. Astra tugged at the top of Kara’s ear, trying to tell her to turn around and come back for the shadow later, but Kara silenced her with a gentle swat of her hand. 

“I got it, Astra! I just need to catch it and then we can be done with.” She hissed, slowly pushing open the window and floating inside. Astra continued to scold her, small fairy voice twinkling in her ear. Kara shushed her with a finger over her mouth, floating a few inches off the ground. The shadow was backed against the wall, illuminated in the light of the desk lamp. 

“Okay, you pesky shadow…” Kara whispered, a playful grin on her face, “Come here and we can go back home… Let’s not make this harder than it needs to be.” 

The shadow shook its head and prepared to make a run for it. Kara’s eyes widened, and she lunged for the offending creature. In her haste to trap her shadow, she collided with the desk of the sleeping girl. Large textbooks went clattering to the floor, the lamp cracked and broke as Kara ran into it, and she and her shadow tumbled to the floor in a loud struggle. 

Alex had been sleeping peacefully, numbers and figures from her pre-calculus textbooks swimming through her dreams. The commotion jerked her awake, and she jumped in her chair only to watch a strange blonde wrestling with something on the floor.

“What the hell?!” Alex squeaked, watching the girl on the floor roll over and seemingly pin something.

“GOTCHA!” The blonde exclaimed, a wild and excited grin on her face. “Oh you silly shadow… You have got to stop running away!” she giggled before looking up to see the brunette at the desk. “Oh! I’m sorry! I promise I didn’t mean to wake you. My shadow just got away, she’s so curious, sometimes she gets into place’s she really shouldn’t go!” 

“Your… Shadow…?” Alex asked, big hazel eyes wide in awe and confusion. She believed herself to be having some sort of fever dream and hastily reached up to rub her eyes. When she opened them again the strange girl was still sitting in front of her, wiggling a little with her supposed shadow. Alex then noticed the small ball of light floating by her head, nope, not a light… Were those wings?!

“Who are you?” Alex demanded, watching the girl shuffle around until she was sitting on her butt, holding her shadow tightly in one hand and looking like she was trying to stick it back to her bare feet.

“I’m Kara Zor-El,” She grinned, succeeding in her task on one foot before beginning on the other one, tongue poking out of the side of her mouth in concentration.

“Where did you come from?” Alex continued her interrogation. If this was some crazy dream maybe the strange girl had some sort of symbolism to her. Or maybe Alex should just stop watching the Twilight Zone before bed…

“Neverland.” Kara responded, as if it was obvious.

“Neverland?”

“Yes, Neverland.” Kara succeeded in sticking her shadow back on and floated back to her feet, grinning like an excited child. Alex’s jaw dropped when she saw the girl lift off the ground, floating over to the window and pointing at the sky. “Second star to the right and then straight on ‘til morning!”

“This is a dream.” Alex said, rubbing her eyes again. “I’m dreaming. People don’t lose their shadows or fly or have weird little flying things around their heads!” 

“Hey! Astra is a fairy! Not a weird little flying thing!”

“Fairy. Of course. Hah. How could I be so blind?” She said sarcastically, watching Kara take the small fairy in her hands protectively. Kara pouted at her and Alex almost immediately felt bad. A frown looked so out of place on Kara Zor-El’s face. She had just met the girl and she could see that much was true. 

“So you’re from Neverland… What is that place?” Alex asked, trying to get the hurt expression off the other girl’s face. Her question had the desired effect, as Kara’s eyes lit up as if they themselves were the stars in the sky.

Kara regaled her with the tales of her adventures all over the world, the people and beasts of Neverland, even battles against wretched pirates that cursed the waves.

“...And I never have to grow up!” Kara finished, a beaming smile on her face as she sat cross legged in front of Alex. She tucked some hair behind one ear and Alex noticed the tips of her ears were pointed. This girl was magical too, it seemed.

“You never grow up?” Alex asked in awe, Kara just nodded with a smile. “No chores or work! Just playing and flying all day!”

Alex gave a small smile and glanced at the stack of textbooks and summer internship brochures stacked on her desk. Alex missed the days of her childhood, when her parents acted more like parents rather than professors. She chewed her lip, considering her options. It didn’t take long before she turned back to Kara.

“Can I come with you?”

 

~∆~

 

Kara Zor-El, with the help of Alex, found a new mission. She rescued children who didn’t have anyone to rescue them and whisked them off to a world that would love them and welcome them with open arms. 

Alex was the first, a forgotten girl from a town by the sea whose parents spent more time working in a lab rather than chasing her in a game of tag.

Then came Winn, a boy whose father loved toys like him, but who made fun and games no fun and toys become dangerous and scary.

After him was Maggie, a girl from Nebraska whose family became no family at all when they kicked her out for loving someone, a girl, that they didn’t want her to love.

James was a boy from the city, a camera always around his neck and a thirst for adventure that was far too big to be captured behind a single tiny lens.

Lois and Lucy came with Kara after him, the girls just wanting to have fun while their father (who Kara thought wore way too much ugly camo) shouted orders at them and demanded they always be clean and presentable.

The last one to join their happy band was a little boy from Kansas whose starry blue eyes reminded Kara of her own. This little boy was much like her, made of sunshine and stardust and far too magical to be left in a world that would surely corrupt him.

Together, these misfits and lost ones formed a family of their own. They built their homes among treetops, spending their days running with fairies, wrestling with bears, and playing pretend until the stars shone bright in the sky. 

Kara Zor-El, the girl who never knew a family, who never grew up, now had a family all her own and she loved each and every one of them with her entire being. 

They all loved her just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys really liked this, tell me! This universe will end up being a series of one shots and I'd love some prompts. I'll write for sanvers and supercorp and I have some fun ideas for a lena storyline :) Let me know if you wanna see it!
> 
> Tumblr: @cuddlyreyes


End file.
